Time Out
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of Got To Go My Own Way Series.* Ajay is annoying AJ Styles, so he puts her in timeout. that ends up being a big mistake. Sabin/Oc, Styles/OC


_**Time Out.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: This is going to be set somewhere in the future around the time of Sacrifice or shortly there after. I only own Ashton Reso. Tessa Chandler belongs to Edgeismyhero1217. Based off of me getting put in time out.**_

The Yummi Girls were in the ring going over their match for that night. And needless to the youngest member was on one, she was bored, "Come on Danny please." Ashton pleaded, "It will stop me from teasing AJ and Tessa about what I saw earlier today." Daniels glanced from the blond standing in front of him to where his best friend was standing. AJ made the motion that he was going to strangle the blond if Daniels didn't keep her entrained.

"Fine, I will teach you the BME." Daniels agreed, "How come you can't do it, I mean you can do the other stuff. But this you have a problem with." "Eh, what can I say?" Ashton answered shrugging her shoulders.

Lisa curious to what Ashton had seen walked over to the two. Slinging her arm around her, "So Ajay do tell what did you see earlier today?" "AJ and Tessa getting it on in the Frontline locker room." Ashton answered. "Ashton Jordan I am warning you. Don't even start." AJ stated hearing the blond.

The blond listened for about an hour, then she started singing "Let's get it on." "Ashton I am warning you." AJ stated. Ashton stuck her tongue out. Sue her she was bored. "Come on Ajay give one more try." Daniels coached the Canadian. "Fine, but Danny I have tried it 5 times already." "I know one more time. We have faith in you.' Daniels sated as Lisa nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, Li get into position." Lisa nodded her head. AJ and Tessa watched as Ashton finally landed the BME. "I DID IT!" Ashton shouted once she got back to her feet. "Has anyone thought about putting duct tape on her mouth?" Lisa asked. "Petey did it once, I wasn't very happy with it.' Ashton answered. "Oh poor baby, did lil' Petey Pump pick on poor little Ajay?" Tessa teased. "Did Tess have to much of AJ today?" Ashton shot back. The Southern Princess glared at the Canadian Heartbreaker who was trying not to smirk at her. It wasn't working very.

"I swear, I don't know what is worse." Ashton stated turning to her other two team mates, "Walking in on Jay and Denise having sex, Adam and Izzy or those two." "Wait you have walked in on your both of your brothers?" Lisa asked. Ashton glanced up at the ceiling, thinking about it, "Let's see Jay and Trish, Jay and Denise, Jay and Tess, Adam and Amy, Adam and Izzy, Jerky and whatever slut he was with. Yep I have walked in on all of my brothers expect for maybe Tomko." turning to AJ with an evil glint in her eye, "So AJ didn't know you were that flexible."

"THAT'S IT!" AJ shouted going over to the ring and grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the ring. She landed with thud on his shoulder as he carried her backstage. "You going on time out." Ashton couldn't help herself she was laughing hysterically as her adopted older brother carried her backstage. She hadn't been put on time out since she was 6 and she broke Adam's favorite pair of sunglasses. Seeing the Guns, Eric, Bailey and Petey who was visiting, Ashton waved at them smiling cheekily at them as they past.

"What the hell?" Bailey asked looking at Daniels and Lisa who just joined them. "Ajay was making cracks about their sex life so he is putting her in time out." Lisa answered. "Hi Poppa Bear!" Ashton greeted her ex fiancé as AJ carried her by, "Hi Jamie!" she waved. "What is going on?" Robert asked looking at her. "I mouthed off so AJ is putting me in time out." Ashton answered with a giggle as she put her chin on her elbow that was resting against AJ's back . Robert and James laughed, Ashton's laughter was contagious, though it didn't catch onto AJ. She really made him mad.

He dropped her onto the bench, "Sit here and behave yourself. I will be back." Ashton nodded her head, not quite sure why he was so mad. He made cracks all the time about her and Chris' sex life all the time. Wasn't it a little sister thing to do pick on her older brother about their sex lives? Adam and Jay didn't mind. Ashton pouted as she took her iPod out of her bag and put the ear phones in her ears and listened to Justin Timberlake.

The door opened up and Chris walked into the locker room. She looked at him curiously. He leaned down the pulled the ear phone out, "I decided to come join you on your punishment" she grinned and grabbed a handful of his shirt and kissed him.

"Next time, AJ you want to put her in time out, make sure she knows that her boyfriend isn't allowed in time out with her." Lisa stated. "Why?" "because Sabin is in there and they are making out quite heavily I might out. I think his hand was up her top." Lisa answered. AJ and Daniels stood up and took off to the Yummi Girls' locker room.

"ASHTON RESO!" AJ shouted causing the blond to pull back from her boyfriend who she was currently straddling, her face went redder then Lisa's ring attire. "Hi Al, Hi Danny." "Sabin, I think its time for you to leave. We need to have a chat with Ashton." Daniels stated.

"Oh man, not another sex talk, I still haven't recovered from the last one we had' Ashton whined as her boyfriend kissed her again. Daniels and AJ had given her a sex talk after they had heard about her and Sabin doing it in the X division locker room. It took her a week to get back to her normal skin color. "Stop whining." AJ said, "You are still in time out we are just making sure that nothing else goes down." Ashton pouted crossed her arms. "You are just as bad as Jay I swear."

A/N: I don't know it seemed funnier in my head.


End file.
